


THE DAY BEFORE THE DAY

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Steve sabia que tenia que hacer la propuesta, jamas imagino que su indesicion fuera a costarle tanto.





	THE DAY BEFORE THE DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi este fic ispirandome en la cancion de Dido "The day before the day" (suelo, y procuro, titular mis fics en base a las canciones que los inspiraron) recomiendo ampliamente que se escuche mientras se lee. Como es un fic algo triste espero regresar pronto con algo completamente diferente, mucho mas alegre y cute.   
> Gracias por leer

THE DAY BEFORE THE DAY

Había cosas que Steve estaba completamente seguro, jamás olvidaría. Cosas buenas, malas, cosas terribles. El rostro de su madre tan cansado, con una traza de resignación intrínseca que marcaba a todas las mujeres de su época. El recio trato de su padre, aquel trato que desesperadamente busco justificar con amor fraternal. El fuerte lazo forjado con Bucky.

Pero sobre todas estas cosas, erigiéndose como el rey inconfundible de su vida y su historia estaría siempre Anthony Edward Stark. El hombre, el héroe, el amante y amado que marcaría un antes y un después en su existencia.

Atrás en los años cuarenta Steve jamás pensó que podría experimentar algo como lo que Tony le hacía sentir. En aquel entonces sus opciones eran terriblemente limitadas por su físico, sus enfermedades y su timidez. Por la cruel guerra que imponía una fecha de caducidad extremadamente corta en la vida de todas las personas haciendo que las mujeres jóvenes que pudieran llegar a interesarle no se atrevieran a malgastar su tiempo con él, prefiriendo envolverse en un tórrido romance con un galante caballero que al menos pudiera cargarlas al lecho.

En aquel entonces el amor le resultaba ajeno, un sentimiento misterioso e intenso que volvía locos a todos los que lo rodeaban, pero jamás a él.

Después había venido la guerra, el suero y el, ya convertido en todo un soldado se topó de nuevo con la soledad que parecía perseguirlo a donde fuera. Peggy Carter fue la primera mujer que se atrevió a mirarlo con algo más que tristeza, pena o incomodidad. 

Los ojos de aquella mujer lo analizaban con detenimiento desenmarañando los misterios de su interior, se sintió querido y abrumado por esto. Después vinieron las peleas, los villanos y el hielo y aquel romance había quedado enterrado por el tiempo y el olvido.

Su despertar en el nuevo siglo resultaba otro acontecimiento inolvidable, traumático y confuso y como siempre plagado de soledad. Una nube oscura parecía cubrirlo todo a su alrededor. Los rostros de las personas, sus voces se perdían en una densa bruma y se vio hundido en una desesperación exagerada .Sentía que el grueso muro del tiempo y espacio le caería encima en cualquier momento

-Se llama estrés postraumático Cap.- 

Fue entonces que, como melodiosas campanadas de salvación Tony llego a él, poniéndole un nombre a todos estos acontecimientos desagradables e inapropiados en un hombre como él. Le ayudo a sobreponerse y en el proceso, Steve cayó irremediablemente enamorado. Al principio este conocimiento le caso poco más que pánico. ¿El? ¿Enamorado de un hombre? Ridículo. 

Completamente contrariado busco alejarse, imponer tierra de por medio para ubicarse adecuadamente en lo que debía y no debía ser. Pronto descubrió que cometía un grave error, pronto se dio cuenta de que estar separados constituía una atrocidad fisiológica, sin Tony se dio cuenta, no podía ni respirar.

Fue entonces que habiendo aceptado su situación, cayó sobre él el agradable yugo del amor; por primera vez tenia alguien y aun mejor ese alguien lo tenía. Sin darse cuenta estaba con el hombre más poderoso, destructivo, noble e inteligente del mundo. Aprendió a compartir, a discutir, a disculparse, a preocuparse, a perder y a ganar. Todo esto se lo había enseñado Tony, con paciencia, perseverancia y amor ocultos tras una gruesa capa de sarcasmos y exageraciones. Por primera vez en su vida tenia estabilidad y tranquilidad, por primera vez era feliz.

Después habían venido Bucky, Hydra, Sokovia; temió que todas estas catástrofes llegaran a destruirlos, y aunque en efecto salieron de ellas quebrados y dañados habían logrado prevalecer.

Tony se le había aferrado aun cuando su comportamiento fue el de un perfecto idiota, el lazo entre ellos resistió como el hierro y nada pudo separarlos.

Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony haría lo que fuera por el cuándo, al terminar todo el acuerdo por su perdón constituyo el atarse para siempre a deberes diplomáticos. En un principio se sintió terrible por ello pero Tony se aseguró de hacerle comprender que era lo mejor.

Fue ahí cuando lo decidió, tenía que casarse con este hombre o iba a morir.

Trazo un plan meticuloso para este acontecimiento, no muy seguro de cómo llevarlo a cabo procuro planificar semejante hallazgo con cuidado pero se topó con la desafortunada conclusión de que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo se supone que le preguntaría? No sabía si aún se usara lo de la rodilla en el suelo. ¿Qué anillo debía escoger? Esto le hizo entrar en pánico, Tony podía comprarse el anillo de la reina de Saba con una mano en la cintura, la modesta joya que el pudiera adquirir le haría incluso, hasta reír. Decidió entonces buscar refuerzos ante tan importante misión.

-¿!Qué vas a hacer que?!- Falcon había dejado caer su teléfono móvil aparatosamente cuando le informó de sus planes, su cara de terror no le ayudaba en nada.

-Si no vas a ayudar deja de ser tan dramático- Se desplomo confundido en su propio sofá convenciéndose levemente de que esta era una mala idea y que debía dejar a Tony preguntar primero, sin estar seguro de si esa pregunta llegaría alguna vez.

-No Cap. lo siento, es que fue muy impresionante- El hombre sonrió palmeando la espalda del súper soldado, entonces ambos planearon cuidadosamente la meticulosa estrategia para proceder.

Los restaurantes y esas cosas fueron prontamente descartados, Tony era después de todo una persona publica y lo que menos quería era convertir esto en un circo, tras mucho pensarlo la conclusión fue comprar el anillo y esperar el momento, así de fácil.

Fue entonces cuando una noche de enero, el día había llegado.

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron fugazmente por la piel expuesta del abdomen de su amante proporcionando una leve caricia, su levedad sin embargo no fue la deseada ya que Tony se sacudió, ronroneando adormecido.

-Me haces cosquillas- Murmuro despacio acomodándose en el cálido abrazo que le envolvía; afuera la nieve cubría con su albo manto a todas las cosas, inundando de una quieta tranquilidad a la noche. Sin sirenas de ambulancia o autos derrapando en su acelerada carrera contra el tiempo, era una noche tranquila y perfecta.

-¿No puedes dormir?- La pregunta estaba de sobra y Tony lo sabía. Steve padecía de un terrible insomnio desde que despertara en esta época y tras buscar todos los remedios posibles decidió aceptarlo en paz. La noche se cernía implacable para el todos los días y había aprendido a pasarla leyendo, pintando o haciendo cualquier otra actividad que le distrajera en estas largas horas. 

-Ya dormí suficiente- Habló despacio, respetando la hora que era, siempre procuraba ser silencioso para no mortificar el de por si escaso sueño del otro. Tony se incorporó acomodándose, situando la cabeza en el pecho del otro, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

Este era el momento, apenas vislumbrara el alba Steve sacaría el dichoso anillo y le preguntaría de una buena vez, ya habían pasado varias semanas en esta zozobra y no podía más, se le acelero el pulso solo de visualizar el momento.

-O estás haciendo digestión o estas nervioso. ¿Qué te pasa?- Como era de esperarse su inquietud, aunque callada no podía pasar desapercibida a la gran capacidad de análisis de Tony. Pensó en algo convincente de decir, Tony se le adelanto.

-No estés nervioso por lo de mañana, será algo fácil, solo entro, convenzo a todos y ya. Nat me cuida- Se había olvidado por completo de ese asunto.

-Lo sé, ella es buena confió en que estarás bien…pero- Ahora que sacaban el tema, olvido momentáneamente el asunto del anillo y todo eso.

-No pongas esa cara de tripa Steve, ya discutimos esto…se tiene que hacer- Un nudo de culpa se formó en su estómago.

Después del desastre de los tratados y como era obvio dado su proceder Steve y aquellos que lo apoyaran se habían convertido en fugitivos de la ley perseguidos internacionalmente por crímenes de guerra contra varias naciones. 

El panorama pintaba bastante mal . Entonces había llegado Tony, ofreciéndose como una valiosa ofrenda a estos dignatario enojados, puso su inteligencia y todo cuanto podía aportar a su servicio a cambio del perdón, en un acto de nobleza inimaginable se había convertido en un instrumento diplomático por él.

Ninguno de los dos quería empezar con esa discusión de nuevo y prefirió callar, Tony comprendió, apoyo de nuevo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, perdiéndose prontamente en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Steve estaba más que nervioso, Tony salió de bañarse, se vistió parloteando como siempre pero el apenas le escuchaba. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de correr un maratón, esperando el disparo de salida.

Cuando menos imagino Tony estaba frente a él en la puerta. Despidiéndose.

-Estas ido Steve. ¿Qué acabo de decir?- Espabilo sacudiendo la cabeza, su mano permanecía en su bolsillo acariciando la caja de terciopelo en él.

-Perdón…- Tony lo abrazo por el cuello, sonriendo con calidez.

-Ya te dije mil millones de veces que no tienes que preocuparte-Le beso la mejilla con ternura.

-No, yo se…es que…quiero decirte algo y…- Su corazón latía a mil por hora, le temblaban las manos y el estómago le daba vuelcos. Que gran desastre.

-Hey cariño, tranquilo. ¿Qué pasa de que se trata?- Tony se puso un poco más serio, paso ambos brazos por la cintura de Steve rodeándolo, abrazándolo estrechamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Eso empeoro las cosas.

-Es que…yo…-Se dio por vencido, ese no sería el día.

-Solo cuídate mucho Tony, estaré muy preocupado así que…vuelve pronto por favor- El gesto de Tony demudo en uno de infinita ternura, incluso, parecía, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

-No tienes que estar preocupado amor, estaré bien, recuerda que un metro y medio de pura furia me cuidaran. Cuando menos esperes estaré aquí tratando de sacarte de este congelador para llevarte a vivir conmigo. Solo cálmate cariño, te prometo que volveré pronto- Se aproximó, plantando un suave beso en los labios de Steve, un beso tranquilo y pausado.

-Te amo Tony- Musito apenas se separaron, ahora era el quien lo abrazaba, más fuerte de lo normal, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-Yo también mi Capitán- Con cuidado se zafo de aquel abrazo , sonrió dándose media vuelta, al abrir la puerta dos hombres de negro le esperaban.

-Muy bien señores aquí viene la reina!- Se giró dramáticamente antes de cerrar la puerta, guiñándole un ojo.

Escucho su gritería por el pasillo, amaba locamente a este hombre y no había tenido la determinación y el valor de pedirle que se casara con él, se diplomó en su solitaria sala

. Media hora después su móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesa de la cocina. “¿Qué dijo”, “Como te fue?, “¿Dijo que si?”. Leyó los mensajes de Sam, Pepper y Clint respectivamente, el responder que no lo habían hecho las respuestas no tardaron en aparecer.

“¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Dónde está tu honor basura?!”, “Oh Steve!...bueno ya será mañana , respira hondo <3”. Leyó el mensaje de Sam sonriendo levemente a la referencia. El de Pepper, Clint solo se limitó a enviar bastantes emoticones de una gallina. 

Completamente avergonzado de sí mismo se retiró a su taller; trabajaba en una pintura para Tony, pensaba dársela en su cumpleaños. La pintura en cuestión era un retrato bastante grande, pintado al óleo de su madre. De María Stark; la bella dama reposaba frente a un ventana, con su jovial sonrisa; muy parecida a Tony, se estaba esforzando en hacerlo lo mejor que podía y se tomaría su tiempo, esconderla de Tony era algo complicado dando lo curioso, deductivo y por qué no, metiche que este podía llegar a ser. 

Pinto casi todo el día, solo se distraía de su tarea para responder a los mensajes de texto de Tony, ingeniosos chistes , palabras cariñosas y una fotografía muy poco apropiada que agradeció quedaría almacenada en el servidor privado de Stark. 

Apenas habían pasado diez y ocho horas y lo extrañaba a morir. Pensó que de habérsele propuesto Tony quizás, no se hubiera ido y ahora estaría aquí con él. Un punto más para deprimirse, paso la noche en vela, esperando el día, desesperado por verlo de nuevo.

Un llamado furtivo y frio lo hizo saltar del lecho, eran las cinco de la mañana; de inmediato imagino a Tony en la puerta, al abrir saltaría sobre el como siempre y ambos terminarían enredados en la superficie plana más cercana. Amaba esta impulsividad, este arrojo del que él siempre había carecido, amaba cuan inesperadas eran sus acciones.

Abrió, no era Tony, dos hombres de uniforme le miraban impasibles, según su madre, un uniformado a la puerta nunca era bueno.

-Capitán Rogers por favor necesitamos que nos acompañe- Lo pensó dos segundos, varias cosas pasaron por su mente. La primera y más adecuada era que necesitaban de sus servicios, aunque oficialmente estaba fuera de servicio, varias veces le llamaban para misiones secretas que nunca le avisaban, nunca eran oficiales y en las que supuestamente él nunca estuvo involucrado.

Aprendió a no preguntar. Tomo su chaqueta y les siguió, abordo el vehículo y espero a su destino.

El auto lo hizo llegar a un hospital, se alarmo de inmediato, algo en su interior había que esto iba mal, se negó a anticiparse, camino por un largo pasillo frio y demasiado callado para la propia naturaleza de la institución.

Una figura familiar estaba apostada frente a un puerta misteriosas, era Bucky.

-Buck, ¿ que haces aquí?- La última vez que Bucky Le había visto así ambos venían de sepultar a su madre; no le respondió, se limitó a abrir la puerta, musito un leve “lo siento”.

Enfoco su mirada a la habitación, vacía y fría, era una morgue. En el centro , como todo un protagonista Tony yacía acostado, cubierto hasta el pecho con una sábana blanca , apenas pudo notar a varios agentes a los alrededores, pegados a la pared como moscas.

¿Qué era esto?. No comprendía. ¿Qué hacía Tony ahí acostado?, camino trémulo hacia la cama, analizo lo que vio. Pálido, ojos cerrados y un hoyo limpio en su pecho, cerrado con dos suturas negras. Tony, estaba muerto. 

Todo se volvió borroso, una fuerza invisible y poderosa lo jalo desde el suelo , un negro profundo le velo la vista. 

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo estaba en los brazos de Bucky, en el suelo de esa habitación, enfoco su mirada hacia arriba, podía ver el dedo meñique de Tony sobresalir del borde de la camilla.

-Lo siento mi hermano, lo siento mucho- Bucky lloraba abrazándolo, sus lágrimas le mojaban el cuello y la mejilla; él no podía llorar, no lo sentía. En el lugar de donde el identificaba provenía el llanto no había nada, tratar de llorar era como escarbar en un hoyo de arena. 

Sintió como lo incorporaban, Bucky le hablaba pero él no entendía lo que decía, apenas podía escucharle. Un médico se aproximó, toco su muñeca, su mejilla. Quería decirles que lo dejaran en paz pero no podía, una burbuja de vacío le envolvía, sentía mucho frio.

-Steve! Steve!- Volvió en sí, Bucky estaba pálido frente a él, con los ojos muy rojos.

Entonces lo sintió. Nunca podría llegar a describir el dolor agudo, latente, como si cada milímetro de su ser fuera consumido por lava hirviendo. Cuando cayó en cuenta que Tony no estaba, y no estaría jamás. 

El primer segundo fue suficiente, quería morir, no lo podría soportar. Lloro, grito, arrojo los muebles y termino hecho un ovillo en un rincón. Bucky permaneció a su lado.

Cuando pudo recuperar una milésima de su compostura corrió a la morgue. Abalanzándose sobre el triste cadáver de Tony Stark.

-Anthony mi amor abre los ojos…ábrelos!...-Apretaba la mano fría y sin vida.

-Despierta por favor mi vida…dijiste que regresarías, abre los ojos mírame…Tony…- Saco de su bolsillo el olvidado anillo y lo coloco con reverencial delicadeza en el dedo anular; Bucky se cubrió el rostro con la mano, llorando desconsolado ante tan desgarradora escena.

-Cásate con migo mi amor, por favor…cásate conmigo- Repitió aquella frase una y otra vez, sosteniendo la anillada mano contra sus rostro, besándolo sin parar, sintió que iba a enloquecer. 

Fue retirado después de un largo rato, quiso luchar por quedarse a su lado pero no tenía fuerzas. 

Sintió un piquete y un rayo de fuego recorrió su brazo, empezó a marearse.

Durante el funeral se condujo como un zombi.

La gente a su alrededor se atrevía a seguir con sus vidas, se enunciaron varios discursos alabando a la magnífica persona que había sido Tony Stark, ninguno le pareció suficiente.

Bebes nacerían y las banderas ondearían al viendo, el mundo seguiría girando en su curso interminable e indefinido, pero él sabía que Tony se había ido.

Las personas vestían de negro, dejaban flores en su ataúd, en su casa. Le decían palabras de aliento en otro idioma y comía comida acartonada, bebía agua seca. El cielo , el suelo le eran lo mismo, el calor, el frio, el sueño y la lucidez. Los días , las noches y los números en el calendario, en el reloj. El paso del tiempo estaba desfasado, para él la vida se había convertido en una espera eterna.

Aquel que amo y que lo amo ya no estaba, sus risas, su cabello y su aroma yacían tres metros bajo tierra en una caja de madera. Se arrepentía, de haber nacido, de no haberlo hecho no tendría que pasar por eso. Se arrepentía de ser cobarde, de no morir cuando debió. De no haber preguntado, de no haber ido. De no haberse aferrado a él en ese puerta implorándole que no se fuera. Se arrepentía de amarlo, se arrepentía de vivir.

El arrepentimiento transmuto en una furia desmedida, que le consumía, aparto a todos los que le rodeaban y tomo una decisión. 

Se apareció en la cama de hospital donde Natasha Romanov yacía, recuperándose, según lo que había investigado el asesino los acorralo en un elevador, le disparo a ella en el cuello y a Tony en el pecho, muy cerca, a matar. Ella sobrevivió y eso, era imperdonable.

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos se sobresaltó al verlo, sabía a lo que venía.

-Steve…- Sin miedo y con frialdad, se acercó y retiro la vía área del oxígeno.

-Él no debía morir, tu sí. Estas aquí y eso…me molesta. Pero ya lo vamos a arreglar. Nuestra vida hubiera sido maravillosa pero como tú no hiciste tu trabajo, él no está. Adiós Nat.

Después de eso se dirigió a los que habían enviado a Tony a esa supuesta misión inofensiva, al asesino, a sus guardaespaldas. Cuando hubo terminado espero en su casa, sin moverse a esperar mientras termina la pintura de María Stark.

Pensando, arrepintiéndose, implorando, extrañando a morir. Reflexionando en un bucle eterno de agonía sabiendo que todo hubiera sido diferente, el día antes del día.


End file.
